I know its you
by justkeeptyping
Summary: I kissed her, knowing that she might recognise me, but not caring. She broke away and I groaned inwardly. "I'm with Oliver Queen," she said panting. I smirked but kissed her again. PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE! Review!


**Hey guys! I only watched a couple of episodes but I loved Oliver and Lois! Please REVIEW. I live of them!**

Oliver's POV

I walked down the road and looked around, similar looking houses along a dry street. I stopped at the house and took the letter out of my bag, walked up the path and knocked on the door. A beautiful woman opened the door. I allowed my eyes to widen slightly, how had I not seen her before? She had blond, slightly curly hair, and a very traditional fringe. She was dressed very casually a red stripy top and baggy jeans. It made me wonder about my appearance. Tight jeans, black shirt, and a grey suit. But of course, I looked great.

"Hi," she said smiling, I watched her for a moment, she looked down at my hand "Ah, she's been expecting this for a long time," she said, taking the envelop out of my hand and laying it on the table.

"Uh, actually..." I began before watching her thrust a couple of pounds at me, "What's this?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, very amused

"Your tip," she replied watching me closely, "But you know, with a face like that you could do a lot better than errand boy for the rich,"

I smiled at her; of course I already knew I was good looking but really? She thought I was an errand boy when I was the rich. Did she really not recognize the great Oliver Queen? How could she not recognize me? But instead of telling her that I was meant to have a meeting with the woman the letter was addressed to a Mrs Kent, I said

"Thanks," and took the money out of her hand and slid it into my pocket. She watched me,

"Seriously aim higher," she smiled before slamming the door. I looked through the glass, and watched her make her way back to the laptop on the table, before turning around and walking away. Aim higher? I was already at the top, I had everything. Now I just needed to get her. Like every other girl I'd got.

I knew she'd be by my apartment later, so I just needed to wait. Maybe I'd invite her to the costume ball? Yes that was a good idea. Because Oliver Queen would get any girl he wanted.

I walked into a costume shop and bought her a dress. Now she wouldn't have any excuse.

Lois POV

I woke up and stretched in my nice warm bed. I felt very cheerful as I pulled on a comfy red shirt and jeans. I went downstairs humming. Mrs Kent was still asleep upstairs, and Clark had left a while ago. To go where? I didn't know.

I poured myself some tea and had a donught before sitting down on my laptop to start work on my newest story. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see a tall man with spikey blond hair in a black shirt and grey suit. Wow, I thought to myself. I smiled at him

"Hi," I said, looking him in the eyes, they were a very greenish greyish color, very deep I thought. I looked away from his eyes and suddenly saw the envelope in his hand. Ah, this is why he was here. "Ah, she's been expecting this for a long time," I said happily, taking the letter out of his hand and placing it on the kitchen table. He's a bit too good-looking for a delivery boy. I grabbed some money of the table.

"Uh, actually..." he began before I thrust a couple of pounds at him,

"What's this?" he asked quirking his perfect eye-brow

"Your tip," I replied watching him closely, had he never got a tip before? "But you know, with a face like that you could do a lot better than errand boy for the rich," I said

He smiled at me, he has a great smile I thought.

"Thanks," he said and took the money out of my hand and slid it into his pocket smoothly. I watched him, I'd seen him before somewhere, but where? He noticed me looking at him.

"Seriously aim higher," I smiled before slamming the door. I walked back to my seat and carried on working on my laptop.

"Was that the door?" asked Mrs Kent coming down the stairs, her red hair tied back into a loose pony tail

"Yes, your envelopes on the side," I said motioning towards the table with my hand

"What? You mean no one's here?" she asked worriedly. I looked at her

"No why?"

"Well, Oliver Queen was meant to come here to deliver it and so discuss my job with me," she said

"That was Oliver Queen?" I exclaimed, so that's were I saw him, I wondered. And then the embarrassment hit, I'd made a total fool of myself in front of billionaire Oliver Queen!

"What did he say? Oh god Lois, this was my one chance to take him, I'll never get it again!" she cried. I looked at her wide-eyed

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I can go over to his apartment if you like, I can get him to come over and talk to you, please let me make it up to you," I pleaded. With Mr Kent gone and Clark growing up, her job was all she had left. And she loved it.

"Try Lois, please try," she said and hugged me, I hugged back.

"I'll go today," I said "Just let me get ready." I smiled at her encouragingly then headed upstairs to get changed. I hoped into the shower and washed my hair. I used a shine shampoo, maybe this would make him like me. Woah woah woah, I wanted him to like me? Get a hold of yourself Lois, you saw him for a couple of minutes. It was long enough to get you head over heels, my mind taunted. I got out and dried my hair. It really did shine. I put on a dark pink shirt, and black suit over the top. Black silk trouser and high heels. I sat in front of the mirror, and pushed my hair. I applied my make-up and headed out to the car. I knew where Oliver Queen's apartment was, everyone did. So I drove there.

Oliver's POV

I put her dress in a box and put it on my desk. I hoped that the dress was the right size, but I was pretty good at guessing. I looked around my apartment, everything was in its place as it should be. I went over to the huge clock wall and opened it up.

The secret compartment that only I knew about. Green light that shone almost instantly, startled me like it did every time I opened it. The green arrow, all different arrows displayed in a glass case. Some covered in poison, others just to make people fall asleep. Arrows with bullets on the end. And my green metal cross bow. I had perfect aim. My green arrow costume, displayed on a dummy just my size, sun glasses on and hood up, made of the finest, softest, most protective material, and a screen telling me where trouble was. I was a rich, good-looking hero. Who was just about to get another girl.

I closed the door firmly and went over to my weights. I was probably going to have to fight someone eventually. I started lifting them, the burn in my arms and chest addictive as I did them over and over, adding another weight every time. I started sweating so I removed my shirt and started my yoga.

I was standing on my head and hands, body perfectly straight in the air, calm. My phone buzzed and I heard my secretaries voice on the phone

"Mr Queen, there's a Miss Lois Lane to see you, should I send her up?" she asked. Ah, so her name was Lois and she wasn't married, good.

"Yes," I said loudly, and I heard the elevator metal clanking as it reeled upwards. I watched the doors eagerly as she walked in. I almost lost my balance at the sight of her again. Almost. She glanced at me then looked away. I flipped and stood up.

"H-hello Mr Queen," she said. I nodded at her, going to my desk to have some water. "I got you a gift basket," she said, through slightly gritted teeth. I took it of her and started looking through it.

"Peanuts, I'm allergic," I said, taking them out.

"I'll remember next time," she said slightly sarcastically. I wanted to smile. "Listen Mr Queen, I know the way I acted towards you earlier this morning was very rude, and I think that if you don't give Mrs Kent a chance because of what I did, I think that would be very unfair," she said.

"Your going to need to do a lot more to convince me," I said, looking her in the eye for the first time. Brown eyes, very nice, my type. She looked at me curiously. "Come with me to Lex Luthor's Costume ball," I said. I watched her reaction subtly while drinking from the bottle. She looked pleasantly surprised. I waited for the yes.

"No, actually I don't think so," she said still smiling at me. I watched her, completely startled. She said no? Really? Fun, I liked a task once in a while

"And why is that Miss Lane?" I asked curiously

"I would rather just know that you were going to go and meet with Mrs Kent," she said. I leaned towards her,

"I would talk to her if you went to the ball with me, " I said, it may be blackmail, but it was all in fun. She smiled at me then walked towards the window and looked down. I stood beside her. She looked at me, then her eyes drifted off to the side, and she squinted slightly.

"What's that?" she asked looking at the clock wall. Oh god I thought. She walked towards it. And looked at it closely.

"What?" I asked casually. She turned to look at me then shook her head.

"I don't have a costume," she grinned.

"No problem," I said handing her the box.

"Is this...?" she asked shocked, opening the box and looking at the gown. "Uh wow, this looks expensive," she said

"Well yeah but I'm.."

"Oliver Queen, I know, but this was very sweet of you, but sorry I don't do balls," she said. I looked at her. Another no? If my looks didn't get them my money did. Why was she so different?

"No?" I asked "I find it very hard to believe that you've never gone to a ball,"

"Sorry Mr Queen, so I take it you won't come and talk to Mrs Kent?" she asked.

"No ball no talk," I said.

"Okay then, thankyou for seeing me," she said before turning around heading for the elevator. What? She was walking away from me! Me?

"Wait!" I called out to her, she turned round

"Fine, I'll talk to Mrs Kent," I said, she smiled

"Good and I'll go to the costume ball with you, pick me up at eight." she smiling. She picked up the box with her dress and left down the elevator. I starred after her. She knew I was going to do that. Yet she could of just agreed, but no she had to...win. I smiled to myself before going back to lifting weights. Maybe this one would be a bit longer than a week.

Lois POV

I went down the elevator and past the secretary. I won. I thought to myself smugly, no matter how much I wanted to say yes when he asked me to the costume ball, I made him wait for it. Nice one Lois My head said. I smiled and clutched the box with my dress in it. Competition is healthy. I thought to myself. And I was positively radiant.

I got into my car and drove home, Mrs Kent was outside waiting for me

"What did he say?" she asked

"Yes," I said happily

"Oh thank you Lois," she exclaimed rushing inside to work on her interview speech.

I slipped into the gown he got me. It fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was a princess, a purple cotton gown with silver flares and diamonds. I put the silver crown on and slipped on the lilac heels. The cloak, it was beautiful. I twirled in the mirror. After I'd applied a slight blush to my cheeks, glitter on my eye lashes and purple above eyes, I went down stairs and waited.

Oliver's POV

I knocked on the door again today. I was dressed as Robin Hood, green and carrying and arrow, I'm surprised people haven't noticed I'm the green arrow, I thought to myself. Lois opened the door and I simply starred. She looked lovely. My princesses. I led her to the limo and got the driver to take us to Lex Luthors house. We entered the room, loads of people, twirling and dancing. Medieval music was playing in the background. There were King Arthurs and Knights, more princesses and . There were supermen and heroes.

"I'll go get us some punch," I said to Lois, she smiled and nodded and I headed to the food table. Suddenly my phone beeped. I pulled it out.

_GA_

_Lady wearing black has stolen necklace_

I looked around, and immediately spotted an elderly woman in a black velvet dress, wearing a golden pearl necklace.

I ran into the bathroom and changed. I was wearing a short sleeved green padded vest, with dark green trousers. I slipped on the boots and black sunglasses. I pulled my hood up and took out my arrows before running into the middle of the room. Everyone looked round and gasped, too shocked to do anything. I ran up to the elderly woman and snatched the necklace right of her neck, before running out of the room towards the balcony,

"Help!" someone screamed "He stole my necklace!"

I heard someone following me but I ran faster and onto the balcony. I pointed my arrow up to the ceiling and was about the pull myself when I noticed that it was Lois who had been following. Wow this woman was something. She was the only one who followed me. Seriously?

"Green Arrow! You took something that didn't belong to you!" she cried and held her hand out, "Give it back."

I looked at her before answering in my robotically changed voice that was much lower than my normal one

"You forgot to say please," I said before jumping up and onto the roof, I felt her try to snatch it of me, and felt her pull something round my neck of. Oh no! not my chain. It was the last thing my parents gave me before they left. And now she had it. I ran along the rooftop _Worry about that later first leave_. said my mind. I jumped of the roof and shot my arrow before swinging, the wind blowing in my face, threatening to blow my hood down. Had to get home before someone saw me. Clutching the stolen necklace in my hand, wishing my own necklace was round my neck where it belonged.

My POV

Lois clutched the chain with a ring on it in her hand. She had to show Oliver. She made her way up to his apartment and stepped inside. She froze, the green arrow stood before her. God, now he's robbing Oliver. Two in a night! They looked at each other for a minute until Lois moved as quick as a flash and grabbed the cross bow that he must have dropped on the way in, and pointed it at his chest.

"Who are you?" she asked. He put his hands up as if in surrender "Well okay, if you won't talk I'm just gonna come over real slow," she said edging towards him "and unveil you," she walked towards him, and stretched out her other arm slowly outstretched towards his sunglasses, but before she could she grabbed the cross bow out of her hands and chucked it to the other side of the room "Damn," she said before backing away. He followed

"Lois," he said in a low voice,

"How do you know who I am?" she asked. Oliver looked at her, god she looked beautiful right now, without thinking he leaned in and kissed her. For a moment she kissed back before backing away. He growled on the inside, and followed kissing her neck "I-I'm kinda with somone," she panted. Oliver smiled into her neck, so she was with him?

"Yeah, who?" he asked, still kissing her.

"Uh Oliver Queen" she breathed. She was losing allher strength. His lips connected with hers again, and she kissed back. He groaned inwardly, man she could kiss. What was he doing? This could give away his identity. Stop! Said his mind, but he couldn't find the will to break away from her. Stop now, or everything you've made will be lost He groaned once more before pulling away. They were both panting

"Oliver Queen is a very lucky man," he said in a low voice. Before snatching his necklace out of her hand and jumping out the window. He got changed in less than a minute and made it back up to his apartment where he knew she'd still be.

"Lois?" he asked, his acting very good. He walked in "Where were you? I looked for you at ball but you weren't there." he said walking towards her

"He was here Oliver," she stated still panting a little

"Who?" he asked

"The Green Arrow," she said "We-we, we kinda kissed," she said slowly still looking forward

"You kissed the green arrow?" he asked, smirking just a little to himself.

"It's you," she said. He looked up to her quickly. "You are the Green Arrow," she stated. He looked at her in utter shock, no one else had realized it, how had she. How come she was so special? Lois looked at him triumphant, he was the green arrow, that kiss, it was exactly how she imagined kissing Oliver. She went over to him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver let all his worries slip away as he kissed her back.

**So? Tell me if you have any ideas, or if you want me to change my style of writing. Please please please, tell me what you want? Love ya!**


End file.
